


When You Kiss Me (I Am Happy Enough) [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: multipodicity, F/F, Female Characters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't have Laura's soul.</p><p>A podfic of When You Kiss Me (I Am Happy Enough), written by evewithanapple</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Kiss Me (I Am Happy Enough) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you kiss me (i am happy enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148107) by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple). 
  * Inspired by [When You Kiss Me (I Am Happy Enough) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5907) by nickelmountain. 



> This was made for [](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/profile)[**multipodicity**](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/) 2011 and is a repod of a story first podficced by [](http://nickelmountain.livejournal.com/profile)[**nickelmountain**](http://nickelmountain.livejournal.com/), which can be found [here](http://nickelmountain.livejournal.com/51314.html).

  


**Length** : 19:20  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TP-When%20You%20Kiss%20Me%20\(I%20Am%20Happy%20Enough\)%20by%20evewithanapple-paraka.mp3) (27MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TP-When%20You%20Kiss%20Me%20\(I%20Am%20Happy%20Enough\)%20by%20evewithanapple-paraka.m4b) (18MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
